Phineas and Ferb Meet Drago
by DragoTheSkyWing
Summary: When Drago meeets 2 brothers who love to build things, and a girl who's always fashonable, they make friends. But after a while, evil stalks the gang. Will Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Drago and his friends fight off evil from Aurophia once again?
1. Episode 1: Meeting Phineas and Ferb

**Drago: Well, this is the first episode where I meet Phineas and Ferb.**

**Skye: Make sure to read and reveiw!**

**All: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a bright summer day, as the Flynn-Flecher brothers, and their pet platypus, Perry, were thinking of ideas on how to spend this summer day. Then, the brothers across-the-street neighbor, Isabella, walked in with her normal catchphrase "Whatcha Doin?" "Nothing right now." Phineas said. He then heard a swishing sound in the nearby forest. "What was that?" Isabella asked the brothers. Phineas shrugged "Mabye we should go check it out." "You sure?" asked Ferb. "If its cool, yes." Phineas said as he rushed out of the backyard door.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Drago, Crystal, Gem, and his pet Pheonix, Skye, hiked the forest. "Ok, how long have we been walking?" Gem, the Pterroct asked. "To me, I'd say about... mabye 2 hours." Skye said. "Thats it, Im taking a break." Gem moaned as she leaped onto a rock, and sat on it. Crystal found a nearby Cherry tree and started to pick the cherries and eating them. Drago heard rustling in the forest. "Oh Fudge! I think wolves are wathing us!" he cried. "Drago, you are such a hatchling..." Crystal moaned. "No, I'm serious!" Drago said. "I'll go look." said Skye, as he took off, looking for the sign of the rustling. He spotted a triangle headed boy, another boy with a head shaped like an F, and a girl with black hair and a pretty pink bow on top of her hair. He landed near Drago and screeched: "Were being watched!" Drago's ears pricked up. "I thought it was wolves!" he mumbled. He then heard a high-pitched voice and peeked out of the bushes to see the boys, and the girl that Skye saw, and the were coming in close. The triangle headed boy pionted to Drago's head. "Crud!" he mouthed "Hide!" he told to the others, and in the blink of an eye, the group was gone. Drago hid by a nearby stone. He peeked his head up to see the three children walk into the area his group was. He then felt a sneeze coming on. "Oh, no! Not now, please!" he whispered. He then sneezed: "AHHHCHOOOOOOOOO!" fire came out of his nostrils as he darted out of his hiding place, screaming: "NO ONE SAW THAT!" He then tripped over a twig and fell, as the three children walked over to him. The others peeked out, with Skye saying: "Oh,man! He's a goner!" "Shhhhh!" Crystal whispered.

Back with Phineas and Ferb, Phineas stood infront of the red, shivering dragon, petting him softly on the head. "Wow, Phineas, I didnt know that dragon was scared of you." Isabella said. "I know." said Phineas. The dragon stood up. The dragon was about the size of an adult polar bear in size, with red scales, orange undersclales, ears, huge bat-like wings, spiked braclets on the fron arms and tail, and a tail flame. "You ok, boy?" Phineas asked. The dragon nodded. Phineas then noticed an amulet with a red bird on the dragon. "Did this amulet give you your name?" he asked again. The dragon nodded again. Phineas tried guessing the dragons name. "Robin?" the dragon shook his head. "Red?" the dragon shook his head. "Pheonix?" the dragon shook his head. Phineas still asked the dragons name, and finally, the dragon sighed and said : "My name is Drago." Phineas' eyes grew wide. "You can talk?" he asked in amazement. Drago nodded. "And I have to say, what a strange head you have." "I know, I was born with it." Phineas sighed. "Who are you?" Drago asked. "My name is Phineas, and this is my brother, Ferb, and the girl is Isabella." said Phineas. "DRAGO!" a voice called. A red, yellow, and blue bird rushed out and hugged Drago. "Thank Chronicler your safe!" "Yes, Im safe, Skye." "Skye? Thats your birds name?" Phineas asked. "Yes, and not only is he my pet, he is my brother." Phineas' eyes grew wide again. "You were raised by birds?" he asked. "They are called Pheonixes, Phineas." Drago said. "Oh, ok." said Phineas. Then, A cyan dragoness, and a bird like creature, stepped out into the open. "Drago! Thank-" the dragoness started. "I know 'Thank goodness your safe.', Everyone says that, Crystal." Drago said. "Hi Crystal." said Phineas. "Hello. Who are you?" Crystal asked. "This is Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella." Drago said. "Oh, well, Hi. The girl here, is Gem, she is a Pterroct, and my BFF." said Crystal. "Hi Gem." Phineas said. "Hi?" said Gem. "So, Phineas, can you tell us where we are? I dont know how we got here." Crystal asked. "This is DanVille." Phineas said. "Its where me, Ferb, and Isabella live." "Oh, is named after Danny Stormheart?" asked Gem. "Who is that?" asked Isabella. "He was my old boyfriend, but, he's dead." Crystal said. "Why did he die?" Phineas asked. "He was killed by an unknown person calling himself 'The Mysterious One.'" said Crystal. "Long story. Oh! Watch this!" she said as she transformed into a wolf. "Woah!" the three children said. Crystal then transformed back into dragon form. "How do you do that?" asked Phineas. "See this?" asked Crystal as she pointed to her amulet. "Yeah." Phineas said. "I can Shape-Shift into things. Im called the "Shape-Shifter." explained Crystal. "Cool!" said Phineas. "Yeah, it is fun, but dangerous." said Crystal. "Why is it dangerous?" asked Isabella. "I've made enemies every year. Some of them died or ran off, others, they are alive and want to kill me for revenge. Like this phychotic Avian named Zein, he's been trying to kill me for, like a year now!" said Crystal. "Wow, that dangerous?" asked Phineas. "Yeah." sighed Crystal. "So, where do you guys come from?" Isabella asked. "I come from a place called Aurophia. We all do." said Crystal. "That sounds cool! Can we come?" asked Phineas. "To Aurophia? Well, I dont know... you guys certainly dont look like dragons..." said Drago "But I belive I have an Idea." "Cool!" said Phineas. "Whats the plan?" "We can go to Kai's Dojo, and ask him If he has any amulets that can turn all three of you into dragons!" said Drago. "Who's Kai?" asked Phineas. "He is my adoptive father, Phineas." said Crystal. "Oh, ok." said Phineas. "Well, lets see if we can find Aurophia!" Gem said. "But, we cant fly!" said Phineas. "Dont worry, you guys can ride on our backs!" said Crystal. Isabella climbed on Crystal's back, Phineas and Ferb climbed on Drago's back. They then all flew off to find Kai's Dojo in Aurophia.

_Next episode: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the gang arrive at Kai's Dojo, then, Zein comes in and tries to kill Crystal once again. In Dragon form, Phineas then does something unexpected..._

* * *

**Drago: Well, thats the first episode! The other will come out soon!**

**Skye: Once again, be sure to read and reveiw!**

**All: CARPE DEIM!**


	2. Episode 2: At Kai's Dojo

**Drago: Well, this is the first episode where I meet Phineas and Ferb.**

**Skye: Make sure to read and reveiw!**

**All: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a bright summer day, as the Flynn-Flecher brothers, and their pet platypus, Perry, were thinking of ideas on how to spend this summer day. Then, the brothers across-the-street neighbor, Isabella, walked in with her normal catchphrase "Whatcha Doin?" "Nothing right now." Phineas said. He then heard a swishing sound in the nearby forest. "What was that?" Isabella asked the brothers. Phineas shrugged "Mabye we should go check it out." "You sure?" asked Ferb. "If its cool, yes." Phineas said as he rushed out of the backyard door.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Drago, Crystal, Gem, and his pet Pheonix, Skye, hiked the forest. "Ok, how long have we been walking?" Gem, the Pterroct asked. "To me, I'd say about... mabye 2 hours." Skye said. "Thats it, Im taking a break." Gem moaned as she leaped onto a rock, and sat on it. Crystal found a nearby Cherry tree and started to pick the cherries and eating them. Drago heard rustling in the forest. "Oh Fudge! I think wolves are wathing us!" he cried. "Drago, you are such a hatchling..." Crystal moaned. "No, I'm serious!" Drago said. "I'll go look." said Skye, as he took off, looking for the sign of the rustling. He spotted a triangle headed boy, another boy with a head shaped like an F, and a girl with black hair and a pretty pink bow on top of her hair. He landed near Drago and screeched: "Were being watched!" Drago's ears pricked up. "I thought it was wolves!" he mumbled. He then heard a high-pitched voice and peeked out of the bushes to see the boys, and the girl that Skye saw, and the were coming in close. The triangle headed boy pionted to Drago's head. "Crud!" he mouthed "Hide!" he told to the others, and in the blink of an eye, the group was gone. Drago hid by a nearby stone. He peeked his head up to see the three children walk into the area his group was. He then felt a sneeze coming on. "Oh, no! Not now, please!" he whispered. He then sneezed: "AHHHCHOOOOOOOOO!" fire came out of his nostrils as he darted out of his hiding place, screaming: "NO ONE SAW THAT!" He then tripped over a twig and fell, as the three children walked over to him. The others peeked out, with Skye saying: "Oh,man! He's a goner!" "Shhhhh!" Crystal whispered.

Back with Phineas and Ferb, Phineas stood infront of the red, shivering dragon, petting him softly on the head. "Wow, Phineas, I didnt know that dragon was scared of you." Isabella said. "I know." said Phineas. The dragon stood up. The dragon was about the size of an adult polar bear in size, with red scales, orange undersclales, ears, huge bat-like wings, spiked braclets on the fron arms and tail, and a tail flame. "You ok, boy?" Phineas asked. The dragon nodded. Phineas then noticed an amulet with a red bird on the dragon. "Did this amulet give you your name?" he asked again. The dragon nodded again. Phineas tried guessing the dragons name. "Robin?" the dragon shook his head. "Red?" the dragon shook his head. "Pheonix?" the dragon shook his head. Phineas still asked the dragons name, and finally, the dragon sighed and said : "My name is Drago." Phineas' eyes grew wide. "You can talk?" he asked in amazement. Drago nodded. "And I have to say, what a strange head you have." "I know, I was born with it." Phineas sighed. "Who are you?" Drago asked. "My name is Phineas, and this is my brother, Ferb, and the girl is Isabella." said Phineas. "DRAGO!" a voice called. A red, yellow, and blue bird rushed out and hugged Drago. "Thank Chronicler your safe!" "Yes, Im safe, Skye." "Skye? Thats your birds name?" Phineas asked. "Yes, and not only is he my pet, he is my brother." Phineas' eyes grew wide again. "You were raised by birds?" he asked. "They are called Pheonixes, Phineas." Drago said. "Oh, ok." said Phineas. Then, A cyan dragoness, and a bird like creature, stepped out into the open. "Drago! Thank-" the dragoness started. "I know 'Thank goodness your safe.', Everyone says that, Crystal." Drago said. "Hi Crystal." said Phineas. "Hello. Who are you?" Crystal asked. "This is Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella." Drago said. "Oh, well, Hi. The girl here, is Gem, she is a Pterroct, and my BFF." said Crystal. "Hi Gem." Phineas said. "Hi?" said Gem. "So, Phineas, can you tell us where we are? I dont know how we got here." Crystal asked. "This is DanVille." Phineas said. "Its where me, Ferb, and Isabella live." "Oh, is named after Danny Stormheart?" asked Gem. "Who is that?" asked Isabella. "He was my old boyfriend, but, he's dead." Crystal said. "Why did he die?" Phineas asked. "He was killed by an unknown person calling himself 'The Mysterious One.'" said Crystal. "Long story. Oh! Watch this!" she said as she transformed into a wolf. "Woah!" the three children said. Crystal then transformed back into dragon form. "How do you do that?" asked Phineas. "See this?" asked Crystal as she pointed to her amulet. "Yeah." Phineas said. "I can Shape-Shift into things. Im called the "Shape-Shifter." explained Crystal. "Cool!" said Phineas. "Yeah, it is fun, but dangerous." said Crystal. "Why is it dangerous?" asked Isabella. "I've made enemies every year. Some of them died or ran off, others, they are alive and want to kill me for revenge. Like this phychotic Avian named Zein, he's been trying to kill me for, like a year now!" said Crystal. "Wow, that dangerous?" asked Phineas. "Yeah." sighed Crystal. "So, where do you guys come from?" Isabella asked. "I come from a place called Aurophia. We all do." said Crystal. "That sounds cool! Can we come?" asked Phineas. "To Aurophia? Well, I dont know... you guys certainly dont look like dragons..." said Drago "But I belive I have an Idea." "Cool!" said Phineas. "Whats the plan?" "We can go to Kai's Dojo, and ask him If he has any amulets that can turn all three of you into dragons!" said Drago. "Who's Kai?" asked Phineas. "He is my adoptive father, Phineas." said Crystal. "Oh, ok." said Phineas. "Well, lets see if we can find Aurophia!" Gem said. "But, we cant fly!" said Phineas. "Dont worry, you guys can ride on our backs!" said Crystal. Isabella climbed on Crystal's back, Phineas and Ferb climbed on Drago's back. They then all flew off to find Kai's Dojo in Aurophia.

_Next episode: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the gang arrive at Kai's Dojo, then, Zein comes in and tries to kill Crystal once again. In Dragon form, Phineas then does something unexpected..._

* * *

**Drago: Well, thats the first episode! The other will come out soon!**

**Skye: Once again, be sure to read and reveiw!**

**All: CARPE DEIM!**


End file.
